


Treasure on Display

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate S2 where Destiny never happened, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, snart lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: ~ Excerpt ~She steps on his foot and he chuckles, “Let me lead Lance,”Her form softens a little, “Following isn’t my strength.”He smirks against the shell of her ear, “Good thing we’re partners then.” His hand rests gentle but strong against the small of her back. “Focus on me, trust me.~Just shameless fluff





	Treasure on Display

**Author's Note:**

> A quick piece for the Tumblr event "Snart lives, (Aka F*** Destiny).   
> Had to write something in honor of the anniversary; some fluff to distract from the heartbreak.

               Sara was stunning; a fact Leonard had known for some time. But seeing her there, evening gown hugging her in all the right places and revealing her slender legs as she walked. Her hair pinned up neatly aside from a few curls framing her face. Gideon had made her a necklace and earrings, which on anyone else would have been his focus, but he hardly even noticed them on her.

               She caught his wandering eyes, offering a quick, seductive grin before turning back to the conversation with a partygoer. He made his way toward her, setting his empty champagne glass on a tray when he gets close. He hangs back until the other man leaves, then closes the distance between them. “May I have this dance?” he drawls, extending a hand.

               She looks at his hand as if considering the offer, then returns her eyes to his. “I thought you didn’t dance?”

               “I never said that,” he offers a half shrug, “But bars aren’t my first choice.”

               “Yeah? Well evening parties aren’t really my scene.” She replies, sliding her hand into his.

               “I’m sure you’ll do fine,” he walks them out to the dancefloor, pulling her into a closed position as they find the rhythm. She steps on his foot and he chuckles, “Let me lead Lance,”

               Her form softens a little, “Following isn’t my strength.”

               He smirks against the shell of her ear, “Good thing we’re partners then.” His hand rests gentle but strong against the small of her back. “Focus on me, trust me.” He whispers, then slowly begins to move them across the floor. He counts the steps quietly at first, but then she settles against him and they fall into the same seamless partnership they share in so many areas. As the song draws to a close he leans their weight slightly as a warning, and then finishes with a sweeping dip.

               She’s grinning up at him, and it takes his breath all over again. He pulls her back to her feet as the people around begin to clap. “You know, Rip wanted us to keep low profile.” Her arms sliding around his neck.

               “Mm,” his hands moved to her waist as they swayed slightly. “Hard to do with such an attractive woman on my arm.”

               “Well,” she slid her hands down his chest, “You clean up pretty nice yourself.”

               “Come on, Mick and Boyscout can handle the issues here.”

               She hummed, placing a swift kiss beneath his jaw. “What did you have in mind?” she purred.

* * *

               Sara curled against Len’s chest, sheets pulled over their bodies. “So,” she looked up at him, fingers absently tracing his skin. “Where did you learn to dance like that?”

               “Learned twice,” he replied, fingers twisting lightly through her hair. “Frist time it was to appease Lisa, the dingy library near us had an instructor for a few weeks and she begged until I went.”

               “And the second time?” she questioned

               “Took Lisa again, but my idea.” He shrugged slightly, “It’s useful for casing places, or keeping an eye on a room like tonight. Just made sense.”

               She pressed a kiss to his shoulder, “Well, I for one am impressed.”

              “No one sees the case holding the jewel,” He scoffed, “Eyes were all on you Birdie.”

               “You don’t give yourself enough credit Len,” she smiled at him, “Not many people can teach me to follow.” She tucked into his side.

               “Well, I’ve had some practice.” He twisted to press a kiss to her crown, “Sleep Sara, Gideon said they got the item, they’ll tell us all about it tomorrow.”

               “Mkay,” she shifted to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Goodnight Len,” She snuggled further into his side, head resting on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her back.

               “Goodnight Sara,” he smiled, watching until her breath evened out “I love you.”


End file.
